combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M39 EMR
"A sniper rifle based on the M14 design, modified for special forces operations. Its hybrid design has the advantages of both an assault rifle and a sniper rifle."' '' '' The M39 EMR is a new automatic sniper rifle added during the 2/3/2010 patch. It requires a rank of First Lieutenant/IV to unlock. Overview The M39 EMR is a sniper part of the M14 family although performs quite different from it having a built-in bipod and a L96A1 scope. The gun is supposed to be an Assault Rifle/Sniper Rifle hybrid like the M14 except it is in the Sniper Rifle category instead of the assault one. The real Assault Rifle/Sniper Rifle hybrid is the M417 SB as the M39''' EMR''' only resembles an Assault Rifle through its M14/SG550 20-round clip which is the largest for a Sniper Rifle bthumb|300px|rightut lowest for an Assault Rifle and its M14-like fire rate which is the fastest for a Sniper Rifle but lowest for an Assault Rifle. The M39 EMR is an okay sniper rifle in overall performance. The fast fire rate is useful but due to the sniper's side-to-side recoil which develops during consistent firing, it can come out of hand. The high clip can make up a little for the loss but not all. The M39 EMR also has the highest sway of all guns. The M39 EMR sway is a lengthy side-to-side one unlike the PSG-1's small circle sway. Sway is how much the the scope reticle moves when obviously, scoping. All non-sniper scopes all have the same sway for that type of scope even if it is built-in. All ACOGs move a certain way disregarding what type of gun it is on for example. The M39 EMR carries the L96A1 scope yet has a different sway than the L96A1. Combat Arms has not added a sway system to when non-scoping. Strangely enough, the M39 EMR carries a bipod. Price The M39 EMR costs the same as the L96A1 yet performs worst and requires a much higher rank to unlock. The NX variant, the M39 EMR Desert, is the most common version of the gun due to the high rank requirement. The pricing of the M39 EMR is as follows: *1,400 GP for a day *6,860 GP for 7 days *27,300 GP for 30 days *75,600 GP for 90 days Trivia *EMR stands for E'''nhanced '''M'arksman 'R'ifle.'' *The M39 EMR is a modified and accurized version of the M14 and its built and utilized ''solely ''by the '''United States Marine Corps (USMC). It is based on the current United States Marine Corps Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR), which it will replace. *It shows resemblance to the M14 SE, Dragunov SVDS, Dragunov Black, M107CQ Air Force and M417 SB due to its black color. *The scope on the M39 EMR greatly resembles the one on the M14 SE although they are technically different. *The M110 SASS is greatly prefered over this gun even though it has a slightly lower fire rate and a 10 bullet clip. The gun makes up those disadvantages with its good recoil and sway. *In real life, this gun is semi-automatic, although its magazine is the same size. Category:Sniper Rifles